Baldez
is the strongest warrior of the Dotsuku Zone in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart''. He can repel Marble Screw Max, Heartiel Action and Extreme Luminario and he generates wind waves. He suffers a temporary defeat when Pretty Cure acquires the Sparkle Bracelets that allow them to use Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max Sparkle, but returns in a later episode. He is the leader of The Four Guardians. In the last few episodes, he is revealed to be the new Evil King and gains all the powers that the old Evil King once held. He is finally defeated when Kujou Hikari becomes the new Queen of Light and helps out the Pretty Cure with the attack, Extreme Luminario Max. History First appears at the beginning of Episode 12 of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and is the last Dotsuku Zone warrior to arrive at the mansion. The other 3 warriors hold him in very high regard, refusing to believe that he had been defeated when he doesn't return to the mansion after a long time. Mepple and Mipple note that they feel an evil presence stronger than any before it when he's nearby. He immediately recognizes Hikari as the Queen when he first sees her and asks for a demonstration of her power. Unlike Circulas, Uraganos, and Viblis, who constantly try to attack and defeat Shiny Luminous, Baldez takes much interest in using her power to help the boy in the mansion's development, even going as far as protecting Shiny Luminous and the Pretty Cure from Viblis due to having the negative effect on the boy in the mansion after he and Hikari first meet, Baldez decides to go destroy Shiny Luminous and the Pretty Cure, but he is temporarily defeated by Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max Sparkle in episode 23. Baldez is reborn and returns to the mansion at the end of episode 31, again wanting to use Shiny Luminous to help awaken the boy in the mansion. In episode 45, Baldez appears after Hikari's power gets absorbed by the boy in the mansion and reveals that the boy is the Evil King's Life, similar to how Hikari is the Queen of Light's Life. Baldez then tries to kill Hikari, but she gets saved by Porun and Lulun. They're all taken to the Garden of Rainbows, and the Evil King then gets resurrected there. Circulas, Uraganos, and Viblis then sacrifice themselves in order to destroy the Sparkle Bracelets, and they leave the rest to Baldez, who proceeds to supposedly kill the Pretty Cure. However, the Pretty Cure returns with new Sparkle Bracelets and proceed to fight Baldez, who after blocking Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max Spark reveals that he is the new Evil King. He grows in strength, gains a new form, and they fight another back and forth battle. The Pretty Cure hit him hard, but then he grows larger than even the original Evil King and attempts to crush the Garden of Rainbows entirely with one attack. Hikari then appears as the resurrected Queen and stops his attack. She and the Pretty Cure combine their powers and use Extreme Luminario Max, which destroys Baldez and the Evil King for good. Appearance Baldez in his initial form has black short hair, purple eyes with no pupils, a dark red-purple robe, and pale green-tinted skin and pointed ears, with the last two traits being reminiscent of Ilkubo, who was also extremely powerful. In his second form, his robes are gone, but other than that he looks the same. In his final form, his entire body is dark purple with red eyes, and no hair, looking exactly like the Evil King, but with legs and his signature elongated chin. Trivia *Baldez appears to be the most powerful being from Dusk Zone, probably only beaten by the Evil King. In addition, Baldez is one of the few who could counter Marble Screw. * His voice actor, Kenichi Ono, also voices the original Evil King. * He does get revived in one of the films, in his Evil King form, however, he is defeated again. This makes him the second villain from the first two seasons to appear in a film, the first being Uraganos. Gallery FwPCMH22.Baldez.png|Baldez appears in the middle of the crowd Baldez Dark King final form.jpg|Baldez Evil King final form baldez ayak.jpg|Baldez confront Pretty Cures dark baldez.jpg|Baldez in Dotsuku Zone Baldez13.jpg Baldez .jpg Baldez5.jpg Baldez8.jpg Baldez24.jpg Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart